


Eight at the Most

by SassySnowperson



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Casual Sex, Finger Sucking, Five Orgasms and/or Orgasm Equivilants, K-2SO isn't good at social niceties, M/M, Mentioned - Bodhi Rook, Mentioned - Cassian Andor, Other, POV K-2SO, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexy Manhandling, Surprising Overlap of Life Experience, Which works for Luke Skywalker, Wire Play, discussions of past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: "How does sex work for you, anyway?" Luke asked. A moment later he turned bright red. "I'm sorry, that was an awful question, and I was definitely raised better than to ask something so intrusive.""We were talking about sex. It's a logical request for additional information. I'd rank it a six out of ten, on the impertinent questions scale.""I shudder to think what your ten would be," Luke said, giving K-2SO an easy smile.
Relationships: K-2SO/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 44
Kudos: 156
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Eight at the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



> Bright_Elen, this pairing grabbed me! Imagine the sass quotient indeed!

The Emperor was dead and each new day brought a new victory, a new celebration. It was, all in all, an excellent time to be a part of Rebellion-turning-Republic. After so many years with every predictive equation pointing squarely at disaster, it was strange to see the same algorithms now anticipating peace. 

The organics must be feeling the same way, though their intuition-based analysis was far less precise than K-2SO's own sophisticated systems. It was the only reason he could think of for the celebration that raged in Home One's hangar. Soldiers, spies, support staff—everyone danced together in the cleared space between ships, getting drunk and making romantic decisions, ill-advised or otherwise.

Well, nearly everyone.

"How are you feeling?" K-2SO asked the figure hanging out in the shadow of an X-Wing near the edge of the hangar, who only watched the dancing near the center. 

"Hm?" Luke Skywalker asked, looking up at K-2SO. "Oh, fine, thanks!" 

K-2SO re-evaluated his word choice. "Ah, I see my error. That is a common human call and response, isn't it? To clarify, we are currently in a situation where your ex-boyfriend"—K-2SO gestured at the vague mass of organics that he knew contained one Bodhi Rook—"is slow dancing with someone else. I wanted to know how that made you feel." 

Over the years, Luke had gotten much better at concealing his emotions. As far as personal growth went, K-2SO felt it was a frustrating development. Luke, earlier in the war, had been much easier to read. K-2SO wouldn't have needed to ask. 

But now, in response to K-2SO's blunt question, Luke's only reaction was a slight twitch of his jaw. His face remained impassive. Still, K-2SO had spent quite a bit of time watching Cassian, and he felt confident that the skills learned there could transfer. He currently had an eighty-nine percent certainty that Luke was experiencing some strong emotion, but was trying not to express it. 

"No particular sort of way," Luke replied with a bland smile. "Thank you for asking."

Deflection. Luke clearly didn't want to talk. Too bad for Luke.

"I wasn't asking to be polite. I'm not polite."

"Definitely not," Luke muttered at a register that he probably thought K-2SO couldn't hear. 

"I'm asking," K-2SO pressed on, magnanimously ignoring Luke's muttering, "because he's dancing with my ex, and I'm trying to sort out the typical emotional processing for this sort of thing." 

Luke's eyes widened, and he looked over again where Bodhi danced with Cassian Andor. Cassian had his hands at Bodhi's waist and a contented smile on his face. That smile, and the fact that K-2SO considered Bodhi a friend, were the main reasons his internal pro/con analysis supported the current outcome. Still, he wondered if a more negative view of the situation was more typical. 

"You…and—um, Cassian?" Luke said, his reserve gone as he started tripping over his words. 

K-2SO let out a static discharge that he had learned most humans would interpret as an exasperated sigh. "Yes. The way gossip here works I presumed you knew."

"I...ah, didn't." Luke licked his lips, glancing back out on the dance floor, and back to K-2SO. 

K-2SO evaluated the conversation. "If you are going to proceed to be bigoted and uncomfortable, there's really no point in me talking to you further." 

"Oh!" Luke's expression was genuinely dismayed. "No, of course not, I…you…from what I know of Cassian, I'm sure he wasn't taking advantage?" The phrase was a statement, but midway through Luke's voice lilted up, offering K-2SO an opportunity to disagree with him. 

"Certainly not," K-2SO replied. "But I am gratified you asked. However, being well over six feet tall, made of durasteel, and not being fitted with a restraining bolt makes it very difficult to take advantage of me." 

"I would imagine so," Luke replied, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. 

"So," K-2SO tried again, now that the social unpleasantries were out of the way. "An assessment of your feelings, please." 

Luke turned back to the crowd with a wistful smile. Some of the reserve that had built up over the war fell off of him with that gesture, and he seemed to be a little more honest. "Mostly good. I want him to be happy, he seems happy. I'm still a little sad it wasn't with me." Luke shrugged. "That's all I've got." 

"That is helpful," K-2SO decided, comparing that answer to his own internal analysis. "I believe I feel similarly. I was curious if the lack of negative feelings was an abnormality. It certainly seems so according to popular media." 

"Well, drama sells." Luke's smile grew an unhappy twist. "A story where people get hurt is more exciting than the ones where everything works out okay." 

"I have noted the same. Which is why I sought out outside confirmation," K-2SO gestured to Luke. "It seemed dramatic, but I still wondered if my lack of negativity indicated a lack of care." 

"I don't think so. Sometimes relationships are just for a time. Bodhi was so amazing at helping me figure out who I was. But it turned out the person I've grown into didn't really work for him. I suppose that could have been more bitter, but it wasn't. Just a little sad." Luke sighs. 

"What about you didn't he like?" K-2SO asked. 

Luke turned a dull red color. Increased circulation: embarrassment, anger, or both. 

"That's a rude question," Luke folded his arms, curling in on himself and away from K-2SO. 

Not a helpful reaction for clarifying the emotion. 

"I already informed you I am not polite," K-2SO pointed out. 

"Well, what about you?" Luke replied, a stubborn set to his jaw. "Why didn't you and Cassian work out? What didn't he like about you?" 

K-2SO processed the question. "Ah, I see the problem with my phrasing. It is distressing to think that Cassian would not like me." 

"You think?" Luke said. 

"But you said—" 

"It's still distressing!" Luke protested, cutting him off. "Look, let's just drop—" 

"We never formally defined the relationship," K-2SO cut in. He had no intention of letting Luke out of the conversation. Not when it was finally bearing interesting fruit. "We were together when we needed it, we weren't when we didn't. After Scarif, Cassian worked regularly with a team he trusted. He was happier. He needed me less." 

"That's horrible," Luke said softly. 

"I suppose it does appear to be so. It doesn't feel horrible though. Cassian has survived more deployments than nearly any other intelligence officer. I think knowing I was waiting for him was what kept him going, even when he, perhaps, would rather have not. That's a lot of pressure to have on one person, even one as amazing as myself." K-2SO splayed his hand across his chest, inclining his head toward Luke. 

Luke gave an obligatory chuckle, looking a little pained. He turned his face back toward the crowd, to where Cassian still danced slow circles with Bodhi, one hand coming up to wind in the black strands of Bodhi's hair. 

"It's a relief, honestly," K-2SO admitted, turning to watch the two of them dance, as well. "I cared for him deeply, but I remind him of a very difficult time in his life. I like the idea that with Bodhi, he gets to have less pain."

"I just wish…" Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I need to go." 

"Because I distressed you?" K-2SO started to feel a little frustrated. Luke was letting himself get chased off much too easily. Clearly K-2SO needed to interact with him more. Increase his tolerance. 

"I'm watching something private." Luke turned away from the dance floor. "I don't like the feeling." 

"They're being affectionate in public," K-2SO felt the need to point out. "It's really their problem." 

"It's still not for me to see," Luke started walking away. 

Well, since Luke hadn't indicated it was K-2SO's fault he was leaving…K-2SO looked around the hangar bay. Nothing held greater interest than continuing his conversation with Luke. K-2SO pivoted and started walking out after him. 

Luke jumped when K-2SO closed one big black hand over his shoulder. One hand flew to his hip, and K-2SO briefly recognized that startling a Jedi may have a very real impact on his continued existence. Luke dropped his hand, though, so K-2SO decided that overall, the cost-benefit analysis still indicated surprise was a valid tactic. 

"Why are you following me?" Luke asked, sounding tired and sad. 

"Because you're more interesting than anything happening in there." 

"Joy," Luke said, scrubbing a hand across his face. 

K-2SO remembered that sometimes people used false excuses to escape conversations, in lieu of saying the actual reason. "If you didn't want to continue the conversation with me, you could have said so. I don't need emotional coddling." 

Luke glared at K-2SO through narrowed eyes, giving him a long, considering glance. K-2SO began to get worried he had managed to get a magnet stuck to him somewhere embarrassing when Luke finally said, "No, I guess I don't mind talking to you." He sounded surprised as he said it. "Come on, then." 

K-2SO followed Luke down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet," Luke responded. "I just...need to get away from people." 

"Are you saying I'm not a person?" K-2SO said, readying himself for a debate. It was very annoying to need to debate your personhood with potential new friends, but Luke had enough other interesting qualities that it might be worth slogging through it. 

But Luke just tossed a smile over his shoulder. "You're not one that needs...emotional coddling." 

"Hm. Fair." K-2SO lengthened his already long stride, and caught up so he was walking alongside Luke, instead of behind him. "Does it get difficult, as a Jedi, all the emotions?" 

"Yes," Luke said, so emphatically, that K-2SO felt he understood Luke better, with that one word. 

"Is it always large crowds?" 

"No. When I'm doing well, I can regulate better. But when I'm feeling…vulnerable, I guess…it's harder to block out other people's noise." 

K-2SO briefly thought about what it would be like to sense with his tactical net, or radar, or infrared, or some other new sense exactly how much happier Cassian was with Bodhi, than he had been while he was with K-2SO. It would probably be even more excruciating than the analysis he had already done of Cassian's facial expressions and positivity in language. 

Luke took them down a hallway, winding deeper and deeper into Home One, until he stopped in front of a doorway K-2SO had never been through, and toggled it open.

It was a bedroom, though substantially larger than any space Cassian had ever been assigned. There was a wide bed, a desk, and a port in the room itself that opened toward the stars.

"Are these admiral's quarters?" K-2SO asked, turning a slow circle and taking in the details.

"Visiting dignitary, I think. Must keep the Jedi happy," Luke said with a bitter smile. That smile fell, and Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm in a mood."

"I already told you, I don't need coddling. So, can I ask about you and Bodhi, or do you need to know more about myself and Cassian, first?"

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, and then, with a resigned slump, sat down on the bed. "He didn't want to date a Jedi."

K-2SO looked around the room. There wasn't really a good place for a droid to sit down, but there was plenty of floor, so K-2SO leaned his back against an empty patch of wall. There was enough room that if he stretched his legs out he just barely touched the edge of the bed with his toes. By military standards, the room was massive. Larger than ninety-one percent of the living quarters K-2SO had visited, and larger than ninety-six percent of quarters on ships.

The Rebellion did rate Luke very highly. K-2SO had to wonder, looking around at the bare room, if they realized they were isolating him, too.

"He knew about your powers when you first got together."

"Yeah." Luke's voice took on a wistful tone, and his eyes fixed on nothing in particular, staring into middle distance and seeing something else entirely. "He helped me work through so much. But he didn't mind the powers when it was grabbing things and being uncanny when it came to landing hits on targets. But then..."

"There were additional complications. He was very angry when you left." K-2SO remembered those times, Bodhi cursing Luke under his breath and doing his best to pretend like nothing at all was wrong.

"Yes." Luke flinched. "I hurt him, and he gave me another chance, but..." Luke reached up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, face contorting painfully. "It didn't work. It didn't work, and he's happy now, and I'm okay with that."

"You are not telling me something," K-2SO said. "Which is fine, but I want you to know I'm aware."

Luke shook his head. "You're kinda annoying, you know that?"

"I've spent the last decade or so closely monitoring an intelligence officer. If I wasn't annoying, I never would have learned anything. I'm proud of my irritating persistence. Thank you for noticing."

"You're welcome," Luke said. He cocked his head and drummed his fingers against the bedspread. "So, what are your privacy protocols around this conversation?"

"Unless the information is sensitive to the survival of the Rebellion, or to an individual I care about, I will hold the information confidential. However, I do not make the same promise for things you do not share with me and I must speculate on. So...if you really want me to keep things a secret...." K-2SO spread his hands in front of him.

Luke wrinkled his nose, then seemed to come to a decision. Carefully picking his way around each word, he said, "When I'm tired, or upset, or distracted, I have less emotional control." 

"Yes, we discussed that."

"Sex is very distracting." Luke pressed his lips together after he said the sentence. As K-2SO watched, he turned a dull red.

"I imagine that would heighten the experience? I've noticed my organic partners seem to enjoy getting lost to the sensation."

"Which is fine, when you don't have the ability to project your emotions onto others." Luke sighed. "I think...I don't think he could be sure which emotions were his and which were mine. There were many other reasons we didn't work out, but the fact that we couldn't enjoy sex with each other didn't help."

"Hm, yes, I can see how that would be a concern."

Luke flopped back on the bed. "I haven't told anyone else that and if you share it around I will dismantle you. Wait, no..." Luke lifted his head off the bed and gave K-2SO a narrow glare. "I'll tell Cassian you lied about keeping something important private, and mention to him that I'm concerned about your ability to hold confidential information."

"You wouldn't!" K-2SO protested. "That could get me—"

"Nobody else," Luke raised his eyebrows. "Just Cassian. He wouldn't wipe you. He wouldn't let anyone wipe you. But he would be _disappointed._ "

"You monster," K-2SO said with respect. "I wouldn't have shared."

"Yes, but it's always good to have a reasonable threat." Luke settled back down on the bed. "You wouldn't have believed I would literally take you apart with a lightsaber."

"Have you been able to successfully have sex with anyone?" K-2SO asked.

Luke covered his face with his hands and made a distressed, high-pitched sound into his palms. Then he dropped his hands again. "Before I got the powers, yes. And I enjoyed it. Since then...I've tried once, other than Bodhi. It didn't go well. I'm hoping I'll get more control, as time goes on, but until then...celibacy and masturbation." Luke lifted his hands off the bed and made a lethargic, twirling gesture of celebration.

"That's horrible," K-2SO replied. "Though, I suppose I'm in a vaguely similar boat. Not many droids want sex, and not many organics want to have sex with a droid. So, barring the scenario where Cassian and Bodhi decide they're willing to have an open relationship and Cassian continues to have sexual intercourse with me, I forsee my self-pleasure routines getting more use than usual."

"You think they'd go for an open relationship?" Luke asked, curling in the bed so he looked at K-2SO. "I mean, that doesn't solve my problem, but I like the idea that they'd invite you back in. It's just not fair, that you only get the bad times, and someone else gets the good."

"If Cassian wants a simpler life, I'm in favor of it," K-2SO said firmly. "Lack of sex is a stupid reason to try to keep him from a happier future."

"It still seems unfair." Luke's forehead was furrowed unhappily, and he had a stubborn set to his jaw. 

"I appreciate you defending me," K-2SO said, liking the idea that Luke's calculation of the situation yielded an inequality toward K-2SO he wanted to fix. Still, K-2SO had run his own calculation, a long time ago. "But Cassian's happiness is far more important than sex, no matter how good the sex was." 

"How does sex work for you, anyway?" Luke asked. A moment later he turned bright red. "I'm sorry, that was an awful question, and I was definitely raised better than to ask something so intrusive."

"We were talking about sex. It's a logical request for additional information. I'd rank it a six out of ten, on the impertinent questions scale."

"I shudder to think what your ten would be," Luke said, giving K-2SO an easy smile.

K-2SO regarded the young man on the bed. He was young, for all that he pretended otherwise. For all that the entire galaxy pretended otherwise. Young, and curled towards K-2SO, and vulnerable and...

Several processes running in K-2SO's subroutines resolved at once, and he reached a conclusion he hadn't even realized he had been working towards. 

"Do you want to sleep with me?" K-2SO asked.

Luke coughed. "Ah, yeah, I can see how that's a ten."

K-2SO shook his head. "Eight at the most."

"But you said...oh." Luke got very quiet, and this time, his reddening stretched down his neck, disappearing under his collar. Now that K-2SO recognized his desire, he wanted to strip Luke's clothes off and see where that blush went.

"I find you appealing. I enjoy your company. Neither of us have other viable sexual partners. And, most importantly for your consideration, I don't think that I can be impacted by your emotions." 

Luke sat up in bed, shying away from K-2SO slightly. "You don't seriously mean that." 

"Why not?" K-2SO asked. "You already know I'm capable of attraction to human males. It makes sense for me to offer. If you reject me, I don't get sex. I already wasn't getting sex. And I trust you enough that if the attraction isn't mutual, you won't become…upsettingly difficult." 

"Um," Luke licked his lips. "I, uh, think I want to ask my last question again before I give you an answer." 

That was promising. K-2SO got to his feet and walked over to the bed, before he fell to his knees next to it. Luke's eyes grew even wider, but he didn't protest the movement. More importantly, as K-2SO got closer, Luke moved closer too. A good indication had at least some desire, mixed in with his uncertainty. 

"I have two main sources of pleasure. One is a tactical sensor net, I have sensors spread around my body, but they are concentrated in a few locations. Hands," K-2SO spread his fingers, "feet, and head. It's designed as a warning response for danger and damage, but I've done some self-modification, and now get a pleasure feedback from a touch I perceive as pleasant. Gentle digital or oral stimulation of those areas in particular produces a positive feedback system within me." 

"Interesting modifications," Luke said, swallowing as his eyes darted from K-2SO's hands to his face. 

"I certainly think so. Enough positive feedback and I can go into a soft reset." Luke's brow furrowed, so K-2SO clarified, "Which is basically a human orgasm. Pleasure builds, I go offline briefly, I feel very relaxed afterward."

Luke glanced up at K-2SO, before squaring his shoulders and slowly reaching up to deliberately trace his fingers along K-2SO's palm. 

K-2SO's fans whirred up, as his tactile system recorded the touch, recorded it as pleasurable, and assigned it to the forefront of his processing. K-2SO paid attention to the touch, and it lit his circuits up with delight. 

He wanted more. 

Time for some daring. K-2SO turned his hand so his fingers brushed along Luke's wrist, then trailed the touch down, until his fingers lightly circled Luke's forearm. "May I?" he asked. 

Luke nodded, and K-2SO was gratified to feel a slight tremble in Luke's arm. K-2SO wasn't the only one paying _attention._

With that permission granted, K-2SO gripped Luke's arm and guided Luke's hand to the more sensitive flexible chassis around his waist. He rested Luke's hand near a panel release, just above his hip socket. There was another panel near his shoulder that served the same purpose, but K-2SO had learned that organics got excited about touching areas that were the equivalent to their own erogenous zones. 

"It's not quite as intuitive for my organic partners, but if you're willing to learn, there's also internal stimulation. I can teach you how to get inside me, how to manipulate my physical wiring to bring about a system cascade. You could cause me to experience indescribable pleasure."

"Poetic," Luke murmured, his index finger finding the edge of the panel. "I wouldn't have expected it of you." 

"I don't mean that as a hyperbole," K-2SO said after a moment. It was difficult to concentrate with Luke's hands on him. "I have not found an equivalent human sensation for the system cascade. Sex, but it's also like eating your favorite food while smelling your favorite smell while getting a massage. Something like that." 

Luke gave a shaky laugh. "Well, that sounds perfect," he said, running his thumb along K-2SO's waist, barely brushing against the panel release. 

K-2SO's processing responded with a heady blend of the heightened awareness that came with the threat of unauthorized interior access and his tactile net reporting touch he had already classified as pleasurable. His core temperature rose several degrees, and his internal fans kicked up to compensate. 

Tripping over himself with the slightest touch. It was a good thing Luke didn't know K-2SO's tells, yet. Otherwise there'd be no mystery to exactly how much K-2SO wanted this. Kriff, he could go into soft reset from that thumb alone, playing lightly over the access panel. 

"Yes. Teach me how to do that to you," Luke said, twisting on the bed so he was sitting, his other hand coming to rest on the mirror panel on the other side of K-2SO's waist, and K-2SO had difficulty focusing on anything other than those twin sensations. 

K-2SO spared a moment to thank the universe that Luke was saying yes, because otherwise K-2SO might be ethically obligated to let Luke know exactly how amazing that felt, and then Luke might _stop._

"This is mutual," K-2SO managed to scrape together enough processing to say. "You need to teach me your body, as well." 

Luke twisted, going up on his knees on the bed, nearly eye to eye-equivalent camera with K-2SO. "I will," he said seriously. "But first, I have some questions. Your tac net, it's a Bosen 115?" 

And as he said the words he pressed a little, splayed his fingers, and managed to light up six different sensors at once. 

"Oh no," K-2SO said faintly. 

"Or are you running the 119?" Luke asked, his voice deceptively innocent, as he moved his pinky and rubbed over another sensor port. 

K-2SO tried to respond, he really did, but language access was being overridden by the need to focus on Luke's fingers. 

"Okay, 119 it is," Luke, the horrible man sent specifically to punish K-2SO, said. Then he _leaned in_ and mouthed at _exactly the right spot_ on K-2SO's neck, the feedback rode between Luke's fingers and his mouth. And in the midst of that cacophony of delight, Luke circled his thumbs in a teasing stroke around the access panel release and—

— 

"—fuck," K-2SO said as he woke up from the soft reset. Languid pleasure rolled through his limbs as he moved, turning his head slowly to find Luke. Luke was still kneeling on the bed next to him, rocked so he was sitting on his heels, smiling as he watched K-2SO wake up again. 

"Good?" Luke asked, all sweetness and light. 

"Bastard," K-2SO slurred in delirious happiness.

"Did I forget to mention that I grew up on a farm and was responsible for most of the droid maintenance?" Luke grinned. "I know my way around a tac net. Granted, this is the first time I've manipulated one for this particular use."

"You say that to all the droids," K-2SO said, shifting up as sensation slowly came back to him. 

"No baby," Luke said, still smiling reaching his hand up to draw a thumb across K-2SO's jaw. "You're special." 

"So are you," K-2SO said, and lunged forward, a splayed hand across Luke's chest pinning Luke to the bed. "It's too bad humans don't come with an instruction manual. Otherwise I'd already know how to take you apart." 

"Oh," Luke said, wiggling a little as he tested Kay's hold, "by and large we all pretty much run the same hardware, with minor variations. I'm sure my configuration won't be too unusual." 

K-2SO moved so he was straddling Luke, a move that was possible only because of Luke's outsized bed. K-2SO felt a brief surge of internal amusement that this had almost certainly not been the intention behind putting Luke in a large room. 

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not about the hardware, it's about the system that runs it." K-2SO lifted his hand off of Luke's chest and trailed one finger over Luke's forehead. He then shifted forward, falling so he landed with his hands bracketing Luke's head, caging Luke with his limbs without actually touching the man sprawled out on the bed underneath him. "And humans are nothing but variations on that system." 

"There may be some truth to that." Luke reached up, his fingers starting to approach those panels low on K-2SO's waist, again. 

"Oh, no, none of that," K-2SO said, with faint exasperation. He went back up on his knees. 

Luke smirked and reached for K-2SO again. K-2SO was faster, reaching over and lacing his fingers through Luke's, holding those hands away from the sensors and ports he knew how to manipulate all too well. 

"It has not escaped my attention, you troublesome human, that after expressing to me that sexual desire has chased your partners away, that you have done everything possible to deflect from your own desire." 

K-2SO squeezed Luke's hands gently, shifting so he was holding Luke's hands, rather than restraining them. "It's a sensible habit, considering the consequences, but one we're attempting to unlearn, here. So…what excites you? Do you know?"

"I…I don't think I do, anymore." Luke shifted, looking uncomfortable. He pulled his hands free and twisted his fingers together in a small, worried gesture.

"We can figure it out together," K-2SO said, not really surprised by the answer. It's not as if Cassian had any idea what he wanted when K-2SO had started trying to make him feel good. It had taken them trial and error, and K-2SO was prepared to have the same patience with Luke. "I have a very good tactical analysis system." 

Luke reached up and ran his fingers along K-2SO's neck and shoulders. "I want to have fun," Luke admitted. "I don't need a profound experience and I don't need something galaxy-shattering. I just want to have _two seconds_ where the stakes aren't high, and I don't have the be the Jedi. I have no idea how to get there, though." 

Fun. K-2SO considered Luke, ran an analysis over their interaction, starting in the hangar and leading until now. The more Luke thought, the more unhappy he got. Luke had been happiest when he was acting on instinct and didn't know what was coming next. 

K-2SO could work from that data. 

K-2SO slid his fingers up under the front of Luke's shirt. "Did you know that this ship's laundry service comes with a MendDefend system? All sorts of clothing damage repaired entirely automatically. It does excellent work, and even major tears cannot be detected later."

"Why are we talking about this?" Luke asked, his stomach jumping under K-2SO's hands.

"Because I'm going to rip your clothes off you," K-2SO said, entirely matter-of-fact.

Luke gave a shocked little groan at the words, his hips involuntarily arching off the bed.

Perfect. Moving in the right direction. He grabbed the hem of Luke's shirt and using only a tiny fraction of his strength, tore the front of it open, revealing the pale expanse of Luke's chest. Luke whined, and K-2SO noticed the bulge in Luke's pants had grown more...definite. 

On the right track, then. K-2SO started touching, ran his fingers up the pale skin of Luke's chest. The red from Luke's neck traced down to mid-chest. K-2SO drew patterns along the flushed skin, marveling at the feel of Luke beneath his fingers.

K-2SO brushed over Luke's nipples, his collar, his shoulder, his ribs. K-2SO added datapoint upon datapoint to the analysis of Luke's pleasure. Luke was sensitive, he didn't mind pain but it also didn't take much to cause it. Light touches drew as strong a reaction as more firm strokes, but the thing Luke loved was unexpected change. Sharp to soft, heavy to light, Luke liked not knowing what was coming next.

"You can't read me, can you?" K-2SO realized. "You were able to anticipate the actions of your other partners, but with me—" K-2SO suddenly left off his feather-light exploration of Luke's hips to tweak Luke's nipples.

Luke gave a helpless moan and arched off the bed.

"You have no idea what's coming next." K-2SO leaned close to Luke's head and lowered his vocoder. "I could do anything to you, and you'd never see it coming."

Luke seemed to enjoy that idea, from the way he writhed underneath K-2SO's hands. Wanting to explore the parameters of this, K-2SO trailed his hands down again, along Luke's sides, before reaching around and under the hem of Luke's pants to squeeze Luke's ass. "You're not a Jedi, here. You can't predict me. You're just here for me to enjoy." K-2SO slid his hands down even further, grabbing at the tops of Luke's thighs. He lifted, spreading Luke's legs at the same time, until he could slide the bulk of his body between the V there. "And I will enjoy you."

Luke whined at that, his legs tightened around K-2SO's waist, hitching him closer. K-2SO ran his hands around, finding the buckle of Luke's waist and pulling at it. "If you like this belt, take it off, otherwise, I'm tearing it off you, too."

Luke's hands went down to the belt buckle, stopped, then trailed his fingers back up his exposed chest. "You couldn't rip synth-leather in half," he said with a deliberate little wiggle against K-2SO's waist. "I don't think you're strong enough."

"It will be a pleasure to prove you wrong," K-2SO said, as he gripped the belt between his fingers and pulled. It resisted for a moment, it gave up and sheared down the side. K-2SO pulled it off of Luke with a derisive little movement, tossing it to the side. 

He greatly enjoyed Luke's soft, helpless, "Kriff," as he watched the torn belt sail past. 

K-2SO wasted no time after that ripping Luke's pants open at the seam too, first one side, then the other, waist to ankle. It took some shifting, but he was able to remove the obstructing fabric without untangling Luke's legs from around his waist. 

Finally, K-2SO had the access he needed to really get to work. He addressed the physical, first, wrapping his fingers around Luke's already-hard cock. Now to address the mind, where so much of human sex happened. 

"I'm in charge," K-2SO said, firm and low. "I decide what happens next." 

"Kriff—ah… yes!" Luke's fingers tangled in the sheets as he worked with what poor leverage he had to thrust up against K-2SO's waist.

"Nothing for you to do but enjoy it." K-2SO pumped Luke even faster. He reached his free hand down and cupped Luke's ass. "Maybe I'll fuck you. Bend you over that desk of yours and—"

Luke came suddenly, shouting as he did. His cock pulsed and his semen coated his own chest, resulting in an aesthetic delight. K-2SO started categorizing each pleasurable element: Luke's thighs, wrapped around K-2SO's waist, Luke's fingers, trembling as they gripped the sheets. Luke's chest, heaving in exertion as he gasped for air. Luke's face, thrown back in his excitement, his mouth, still slack with pleasure. 

The perfect image of a debauched young man.

He ran his palms down Luke's thighs, hips, at the points where Luke pressed against him. K-2SO reached Luke's chest and trailed his fingers through the mess, enjoying the slide of it against skin. He lifted his fingers, then started looking around for something that could be used as a towel.

He started reaching for the tattered remains of Luke's pants when Luke caught K-2SO's wrist, and with a tiny smirk, guided his fingers to Luke's mouth.

Oh, kriff. K-2SO's positive feedback loop, already thrumming from the joy of unravelling Luke, built with the slide of Luke's tongue between his finger joints. Pleasure surged, and rose, and— 

— 

"—I hope you're proud of yourself," K-2SO said, pulling back from where he had inadvertently pinned Luke during his soft reset. "I don't normally trip over that quickly." 

Luke snorted, looking down the length of his body. "You're not the only one. You said, what, two sentences, and I was done? I'm just glad I can give as good as I can get." Luke swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, shucking off the rest of his clothes and using his ruined shirt to clean up his chest. "Blast, that was…incredible."

"Agreed. Presuming the opportunity presents itself, would you be amenable to further sexual contact? I am hoping repeated exposure produces a certain amount of tolerance, for both of us." K-2SO lowered his voice, an aesthetic change that seemed to produce positive results when used for innuendo. "Just imagine what I can do then." 

"Kriff," Luke covered his face, his nude body making it easy to see the blush tracing along his shoulders. He dropped his hands and spread them in a helpless little shrug. "I'm not just amenable. I might be desperate." 

K-2SO's positive feedback system surged again, and his fans kicked up to compensate. 

Luke got a delighted smile on his face. "Oh, you _like_ that." 

Oh no. 

"CPU temperature regulation can occur for a number of—" 

"I want you so badly," Luke said, approaching like the predator his species was. "You're so strong, so big, I want you to just pin me down and _use me._ " 

K-2SO generally needed at least _some_ sort of tactical stimulation to produce a soft reset. But, even with two resets already past, his system was making a good effort at letting him trip over from words alone. 

Luke Skywalker was _dangerous._ Why hadn't anybody warned him? 

K-2SO moved, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. If he could stand up maybe he could claw back some semblance of dignity. 

Luke took two quick steps forward and straddled K-2SO's thigh, and any thought of dignity went out the viewport. 

"Kay," Luke breathed, rutting against K-2SO's thigh, reaching up to wind his arms around K-2SO's neck. "I'll spread my legs for you, you can take anything, do anything…" 

Luke shifted his grip, reaching down to run his fingers over K-2SO's shoulder access port, and K-2SO was so used to thinking in terms of human anatomy that he had forgotten his own vulnerability there. His alert system went screaming online, taking the pleasure system and doubling the power. 

K-2SO made a noise that was sheer feedback and buried his head against Luke's shoulder, holding off the soft reset by the slimmest of margins. 

"Teach me how to make you feel amazing," Luke said, grinding closer as he shifted to get at the shoulder panel. "I want to be inside you." 

K-2SO fought through the pleasure feedback to get his vocal processing back online, and choked out, "I think you already know more than enough." He reached up and grabbed Luke's wrists, pulling them firmly off the back of his neck and away from his access panel. 

"Aw," said Luke, wiggling a little to test the hold. "Don't you want me? I'm here, and I'll give you _anything_." 

K-2SO didn't respond, distracted by suddenly noticing that there was a difference in the hands he was restraining. Luke's left hand was, more or less, standard human, skin, nails, a mole on the back of his middle finger, a scar on the back of his wrist. His right, though... 

"You have a synthetic hand?" K-2SO asked. 

The playful mood died like it had been shot, and Luke went from wiggling flirtation to reserved stillness in the blink of an eye. "Ah. Yes. Lightsaber injury. It happened while I was—"

"No, I don't care about that." K-2SO said, then paused. "I mean, if you want to share I'd be willing to listen. You're a singularly interesting individual, and I'd like to know more about you. But that's not important _right now_. Does it have a tac net? Input? Neural tie in?" 

Luke squirmed a little across K-2SO's thigh, and tugged his arms back towards himself. K-2SO let him go and Luke folded his arms, cradling his right in his left. 

Of course. Modifications like that came with significant pain, for humans. Perhaps K-2SO shouldn't have brought it up. 

"Why do you ask?" Luke said, quietly. 

"Because," K-2SO jumped on the question quickly, happy to have an excuse to explain his invasive question, "if you receive sensation from it, that means there's a synthetic hookup to your neurological understanding of sensation. If you give me access I can share the system cascade with you." 

"You want me to let you mess with the wiring in my hand?" Luke cradled his arm against his chest. 

"Luke. Your fragile, naked body is currently pressed up against a manufactured killing machine." K-2SO spread his fingers and gave a little wave. "I could snap a support beam in half with this and you let me wrap it around your cock." 

"That's different," Luke protested, looking down at his arm. 

"I know," K-2SO reached over and tucked a finger under Luke's chin, raising so K-2SO could see his eyes. "You know sex makes you feel good. The arm has brought you nothing but pain." 

Luke gave a small, hitched breath, and looked away. 

K-2SO went up on his toes, tilting his thigh to slide Luke closer to him. Luke gave a little gasp as he slid, and K-2SO wrapped his arms around Luke, surrounding Luke in a hug. 

K-2SO knew he didn't have the cuddliest of exteriors, but Cassian had always found being surrounded comforting. K-2SO hoped Luke would feel the same. "Not today. But think about it. I like the idea of sharing it with you." 

"I will." Luke curled into K-2SO's chassis, tucking himself further into K-2SO's arms. "You're warm," Luke said softly, taking a deep breath. "I appreciate that. Ships are always far too cold." 

K-2SO didn't say anything in response, just turned his fans up a little higher, venting more warm air into the room. 

Luke shifted, untucking and stretching so he could lay a kiss along K-2SO's jaw. He mouthed along the jaw, down K-2SO's neck. He unerringly targeted sensative points along K-2SO's tac net. 

K-2SO started to feel his positive feedback system, which had wound down during the serious conversation, start to build again. "What do you want, Luke?" K-2SO ran his hands along Luke's back, tracing the muscles bracketing the spine, the curve of his shoulder. 

In response, Luke kept mouthing at K-2SO's jaw and neck, and ran his hand along K-2SO's shoulders, down the sides of the durasteel chest piece, along the curve of K-2SO's waist. He ended by one of the hip access ports, drawing his thumb in suggestive little circle around the release. "I want to be inside you." 

K-2SO braced one hand along Luke's ass and another at his shoulders, before he swung his thigh up and on the bed. Luke gave a breathless laugh as he swung through the air, landing on top of K-2SO in the bed. 

"A full system cascade can take up to ten minutes to wear off. You don't want me on top of you. Get between my legs."

"Yes, sir," Luke said with a small smile. He shifted his weight, landing in the V of K-2SO's legs. He settled his hands on K-2SO's bent knees and slid them slowly up the thighs, drumming his fingers along the access panel with an expectant raise of his eyebrows. 

"Open me up, Luke," K-2SO said, stretching his arms above his head to give Luke better access. 

Luke, achingly slowly, drew his hands across the access panel, finding the panel release button, and triggered it. The alert sounded in K-2SO's awareness, and K-2SO quietly rewrote his protocols to add Luke to the list of people with interior access. 

There were four people on that list. Five, now. He wondered if Luke had any idea, the rarefied company he was joining. He considered the big, empty room, remembered Luke looking wistfully across the hangar. 

Even if Luke didn't know, he would understand, K-2SO thought. He knew what it was like to want connection, but need to make certain you stayed safe, even more. 

"What do I do?" Luke asked softly, running his hands along the wires. "How do I make you feel good?" 

"You are going to make me feel amazing. My projections are very clear on that fact." K-2SO reached back down, and guided Luke's hands to the wires within. "Here, this one, and the connector, here." 

He showed Luke how to manipulate the power, the connections, how to build pleasure and bring surprise. Luke took to it with alarming acumen, of course, and he had K-2SO twitching and moaning in minutes. There was no analogy for how _good_ it felt, and the only language K-2SO had was the physical. 

He forced himself to be careful, so careful, as he reached towards Luke. He fixed his motor control in his conscious processing, because he no longer trusted his lower level systems. Everything—every stress, every worry, every one of the constant calculations that made up the background noise of his life—was dropping out, being overridden by the pleasure Luke was building. So K-2SO took back his motor control, so he could reach for Luke, brush his fingers against the blond hair and cradle Luke's palm in his cheek. 

Luke gave a happy hum and leaned into K-2SO's palm, his clever fingers never stopping their work along K-2SO's wires. 

K-2SO managed to enough vocal processing to say, "Perfect, Luke, it's perfect," before the building cascade stole his speech, the words turning into a feedback buzz of pleasure. 

Luke turned and kissed the palm, running his tongue along the sensors. "Let go, sweetheart. Give it up for me." 

K-2SO's palm dropped as the building cascade started to take over the last of his conscious processing, and with Luke's sure hand guiding him, K-2SO shuddered let the bliss take him. 

He came back to himself in pieces. Self, first, he was K-2SO and he felt amazing. Sensors next, he was intact, all panels secured, there was a warm body curled between his legs. Luke, third, as K-2SO opened his eyes, finding Luke tucked so that his arms crossed across K-2SO waist, his chin resting on his arms, bright blue eyes watching as K-2SO's eyes turned back on. 

"Doing okay?" Luke asked. 

"No. I am doing fantastically. I will receive a four percent boost to my baseline operation for at least three days." K-2SO paused. "That's—" 

"—very good, I know." Luke smiled, pushing himself up and off K-2SO's waist. "I'm glad. I feel the same, I think. It's much harder to feel sorry for myself when I've had a really good orgasm. It's done wonders for my mental wellbeing." 

"Hm, yes. Do you want another? We're very unbalanced on the orgasm front." 

Luke shook his head. "I mean, eventually yes, but I'm still pretty contented, you look very comfortable right now. I'll let you make it up to me later." 

K-2SO hummed his agreement with that, and then patted the bed next to him. "Do you enjoy cuddling? I don't have the most comfortable of forms, but it's warm, at least." 

Luke gave a smile and shifted so he slid into the bed next to K-2SO. K-2SO grabbed a pillow and they wiggled around until they found some sort of a modified spooning position. Luke's head on a pillow on K-2SO's shoulder, his back curved to K-2SO's chest, his arms wrapped tight around K-2SO's bicep. 

K-2SO reached his free hand over, and ran his fingers through Luke's hair, letting the blond strands fall between his black fingers. His filters from thought to speech were even lower than usual in the aftermath of the system cascade, and he found himself announcing, "Next time, I'm going to bring some organic-safe lubricant, and I'm going to fuck you. You're going to forget your own name by the time I'm done with you." 

"Perfect," Luke said with a sleepy yawn. He cuddled a little closer. "I want to sit you across the room and send you into a soft reset with just dirty talk and a striptease. Maybe if you're good I'll let you touch yourself." 

K-2SO felt his fans start to heat up. Luke gave a sleepy chuckle. 

Well, if Luke was going to turn this into a competition, K-2SO would play to win. "Fantastic idea. I think I should get you a cockring. And then something vibrating, for your ass. It would be enjoyable to watch you try to focus while you're overstimulated and aching—particularly knowing that you will remain so, until you've sent me into soft reset." 

"Shit," Luke said. "You're brilliant. After we do that…how fast do you think I could send you into system cascade if I used the hip and shoulder access at the same time?" 

K-2SO's system latched onto the idea and hijacked seventy percent of his conscious processing to run an analysis, causing a definite increase in his core temperature. 

Luke gave a small hum and reached down, grabbing K-2SO's hand and bringing it up towards his mouth. "Open every panel. Strip you down until you're totally exposed to me." Luke sucked K-2SO's index finger between his lips.

"Luke…" 

Luke sucked a second finger into his mouth. 

"If you keep that up I'm going to go get the lubricant." 

Luke let K-2SO's hand fall free of his lips, leaning back and whispering, "Maybe you should." 

"Hm," K-2SO said. "Later," he decided, and rolled towards Luke, using the hand that Luke had been teasing to pin Luke's chest against his chassis, and reaching down with his other hand to find Luke's cock, already half-hard. 

Luke's cock twitched underneath his fingers. Luke gasped and tried to squirm, but K-2SO held him closer, tucking his chin over the top of Luke's head. "No. Hold still and let me work, you troublesome miscreant." 

Luke laughed, a delighted sound that shook his belly, causing it to jump against K-2SO's wrist. "I've spent a long time getting people to think I'm mature and serious." 

"You may have them fooled, but I know you better." K-2SO shifted his hand and circled his thumb roughly over Luke's nipple. "You're a reprobate, and you need a firm hand. Fortunately for you, I am up to the challenge."

Luke whined and tried to arch away from K-2SO's chassis. 

K-2SO paused his stroking. "You are aware that if you say 'no' I will stop, correct? The intention is for this to be mutual." 

"Yes," Luke said impatiently, trying to thrust into K-2SO's palm. "Also I can probably push you off me and pin you with the Force. It's very mutual. Please, don't stop." 

"Very good," K-2SO said, and held Luke tight against his chest. He made a mental note that in the future, they may want to try that Force pinning. It seemed like a novel experience. For now, though, K-2SO held the squirming, laughing, gasping Luke tight and worked his cock until he moaned and arched and his cock pulsed in K-2SO's hand. K-2SO stroked him through the aftershocks, and then, with a shivering gasp, Luke collapsed back against K-2SO's chest. 

K-2SO loosened his grip. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" he asked, as he found a scrap of Luke's former garment and started to clean up his hand, and then Luke's chest. 

Luke gave a soft chuckle, and cuddled in. "I think so…Hey, would you stay tonight?"

K-2SO's systems were too overloaded with pleasure for the words to cause some great reaction in his processing. Instead, it was a feeling like contentment, an algorithm reaching the end of its processing smoothly, and the solution fitting perfectly into place. 

"I will," K-2SO replied and cuddled closer to Luke. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bright_Elen, since you mentioned in another prompt that you love good polyam negotiations, I want to let you know that, in the future I could definitely see Luke and K-2SO and Bodhi and Cassian ending up in a polycule together. 
> 
> If you're curious how I see those polyam negotiations going, please enjoy this outline-y bonus ficlet! 
> 
> It starts with Cassian's apology to K-2SO for never acknowledging how important what they had together was. This happens with Bodhi's encouragement, cajoling, and eventually with Bodhi having a very frank conversation about how obviously important K-2SO is to Cassian. Cassian eventually believes that Bodhi is, in fact, totally okay if Cassian picks back up with K-2SO again, this time being more careful about actually defining it. So Cassian goes to grovel, because, as Bodhi puts it, he should actually give K-2SO the chance to say no. 
> 
> However, even though Luke is one hundred percent prepared to let K-2SO go back to Cassian, K-2SO informes Luke that he, in fact, is not inclined to give up sex with Luke. That he and Cassian never defined things, and here he is making the same mistake with Luke, so let's say it clearly this time. K-2SO considers Luke to be his partner, romantically and sexually, and that means Luke gets a say in how things go. 
> 
> Well. That is very nice to hear. It does not change the fact that Luke is still encouraging of _his partner_ (yes, very nice to hear) getting back together with Cassian. However, K-2SO points out that everyone should really be on the same page. Everyone including Bodhi.
> 
> Luke is...not so thrilled about this. But willing to have the conversation, for the sake of K-2SO's happiness. So Bodhi finds out that the droid he is trying to bring into his relationship is currently in a relationship with his ex. It's awkward. 
> 
> But Bodhi and Luke have a chat—Luke hadn't actually shared the "it's okay, really, I'm happy you're happy" sentiment with Bodhi, and Bodhi is really glad to hear it. Bodhi realizes that he's been repressing some stuff too, and, oh no, he never actually fell out of love with Luke. They were deeply incompatible, both sexually and in life-plans, but Bodhi still loves him. Drat. 
> 
> There's a lot of talking between Bodhi and Cassian first. Cassian gets some turnabout, and nudges Bodhi back towards Luke. Eventually they all talk together, and work something out. 
> 
> It comes out something like this: 
> 
> K-2SO has two people he considers his romantic partners—Cassian and Luke. He and Bodhi are good friends, and Bodhi joins the list of people approved to have internal access. Mostly for repairs, but Bodhi will sometimes join in with Cassian and K-2SO in bed, and everyone has a good time. 
> 
> Luke is in a sexual and romantic relationship with K-2SO, and a platonic romantic relationship with Bodhi—all the love in the world doesn't solve the fact that Luke's emotion bleed during sex does not work at all for Bodhi. There's a lot of cuddling, and some fun makeout sessions, and if they get too sexually frustrated, they both have partners they can take it out on. The partners are grateful. 
> 
> Initially, Cassian and Luke are just friends-that-share-lovers but Cassian gets curious about the emotion-sharing, and with a lot of consent negotiation, goes to bed with Luke, K-2SO supervising. It's intense, and strange, but Cassian finds he...doesn't mind it? So Cassian and Luke have...something that's a little bit more than occasional sex, and a little bit less than a full romantic partnership, but it's there and it's good for all of them.


End file.
